sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Elizabeth Davidson
Name: Elizabeth Davidson, but she’s gone by Benni ever since she was a little kid. Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 12th School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: She’s been into hunting game and fishing since she was a little girl. Her father used to take her out on his hunts and teach her the tricks of the trade when there were no rangers around. That quality time spent with a father who was usually away at work was something that stayed with her as she grew. Along with hunting and fishing, she loves to hike and explore nature. Being outdoors is her stress-reliever, a way to get away from everything and just relax. Appearance: Benni is a tall girl, just falling under 5’9”. She has a slender, boyish build that is kept fit by all of her exercise and hunting. Though no matter how she tries, she still can’t make her body feminine. She’s flat as a board, and she rarely can be seen in any clothing that would help hide that fact. Even her face has a boyish quality. Her nose looks as if it has been broken once or twice in her lifetime, and her eyes are nothing to write home about; dark brown, and just a bit too large for her boyishly round face. Add her shortly cropped black hair to the mix and you’ve got a pretty plain combination. She doesn’t cause heads to turn with her looks. If anything, her plain qualities help her blend in to the crowds and live high school life in relative invisibility. Or she would be invisible if not for the occasional teasing she endures over the fact that her right arm is unusable, and is usually hanging at her side while her left is doing all the work. Biography: '''Benni was born in the unbearable heat of August to a middle income family. She has no siblings for she was her parents’ first child, and her mother had her tubes tied soon after Benni’s birth. Thing is, her mother wanted a girl, and was content with having only one child. Her father, though, had always wanted a boy, and upon realizing he wasn’t going to be having any, he set upon treating his little girl like a son he would never have. Benni did not mind this as a child. She was fine to never wear dresses or play house with her friends. She loved it when her father would take her on hunting trip with him. She even loved learning how to use everything from pistols to rifles to gutting knives. It was the quality time she craved, since he was away at work a lot in order to afford their many bills. He came home every weekend to take Benni hunting, and it was her father that Benni had bonded with the most in her childhood. But all was not to be one happy fairytale for the Davidson family. When Benni was eight, they were taking their annual week-long hunting trip. Her father was going to teach her how to hunt bears, but he never got the chance. It was a poor time to be loading the gun, and an even poorer time to be faced with a mountain lion. Before her father had the chance to finish loading the gun to begin their trek, the mountain lion was upon their campsite. The lion went for him first, tearing him apart in front of Benni. And once her father was dead, the lion turned on her. The rangers arrived before she was killed, but the lion had gotten a good few bites into her arm, nearly severing the entire thing off from the shoulder down. Her father couldn’t be saved, but she was taken to the nearest hospital. She never regained use of her right arm after that, though she still visits physical therapy to this day. For a while after her father’s death, she couldn’t bring herself to continue on hunting, but after a few years in therapy, she finally got to the point where she would sneak to the woods by herself and continue on to keep her father’s memory close. She grew an almost unhealthy attachment to hunting, but she is sure to always keep a loaded gun on her wherever she may be in the woods, and a good eye out for both mountain lions and rangers who would catch her at the hunting. '''Advantages: She’s pretty well-versed on gun-use, and has learned to load a gun with one hand even if it takes longer. She can tell the difference between poisonous plants and edible ones. She has no problem with hiking for hours so long as she gets a healthy dose of breaks in between. Disadvantages: Only being able to use one arm can put a damper on a lot of things. She can’t climb well. She can’t hit anything if she’s got something already in her hand, so she either has to drop her weapon or find a way to use it. And while she can walk for a long time, running has never been her forte. Give her about five minutes of running and she’ll hit the ground panting. Designated Number: Female Student No. 40 The above biography is as written by Rhys. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Tranquilizer Gun (8x darts) Conclusions: While the excuse 'the one armed-man did it' is usually saved for Harrison Ford movies and slow criminals, if G40 decides to use that Tranqilizer Gun for purposes of evil, several of our students might have a tough time. She seems like she knows what she's doing with weapons, so if she gets her hands on a REAL gun... Game Evaluations Kills: 'None '''Killed by: '''Collar Detonation '''Collected Weapons: '''Tranquilizer Gun (issued weapon) '''Allies: ' '''Enemies: Mid-Game Evaluation: Benni first appeared at the Hospital, taking shelter in the operating room and quickly barricading the door, trying to get some sleep. Eventually, she was joined by Lenny and Elizabeth Priestly, who tried to enter the room, and Warren Pace, who came up to the front door of the building and knocked. Finding themselves caught between two students, the Priestly twins decided to make a break for it, but not before Lenny lied to Warren that Benni was a player. After another encounter with Sharon Kulikov, Warren eventually came into the hospital, trying to push open the door, but Benni quickly slammed it shut again. Deciding that Benni wasn't a killer, he eventually left, and soon after the area was declared a dangerzone. Benni tried to make her getaway, but her collar exploded just before she could get out. Post-Game Evaluation: Oooh! That's gotta suck. She was SO close to getting out of there, too. Oh well, I doubt she would've done anything significant had she survived, anyway. Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Elizabeth, in chronological order. V3: * There's Only So Much... Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Elizabeth Davidson. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students